<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you believe in Magic? by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403980">Do you believe in Magic?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mind Control, Secret Relationship, Steve Hates Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve took long strides, bringing him right in front of the man himself. Stark finally stopped talking, looking up at him with a curious look.</p><p>“Cap?” was all he had time to say before Steve swept him off his feet, dipping him into a kiss worthy of fairy tales and happy endings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you believe in Magic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Mind Control prompt of the Steve Tony Games - TEAM FLUFF FILL!!!</p><p>Set in yet another universe where Tony is Sorcerer Supreme.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stepped out of the elevator and he could hear Stark arguing with Strange. The argument sounded familiar, like it was something he’d heard before – Tony going on about moving to Greenwich Village over his dead body. He didn’t have time to search his memories to see if this was relevant right now. He was fairly sure it wouldn’t be. It sounded like Stark to be a bit over dramatic anyways. He made his way further into the penthouse, noticing Dr. Strange and Clea at the dining room table. And then he spotted him. Standing by the coffee machine, resting against the counter, arms flailing as he went on about having his armour and tech all here. Stark registered his presence, but only gave him a quick greeting before returning to his tirade. Steve ignored the other occupants of the room; his only mission right now was to get to Stark and execute the plan. It was the only thing going through his mind, the only thought there.</p><p>He took long strides, bringing him right in front of the man himself. Stark finally stopped talking, looking up at him with a curious look.</p><p>“Cap?” was all he had time to say before Steve swept him off his feet, dipping him into a kiss worthy of fairy tales and happy endings.</p><p>The feeling of rightness and home flittered through Steve’s mind. That couldn’t be right? He felt Tony’s arms wrap around his neck, the other man not resisting or protesting in the least. No… this really couldn’t be right? And yet, Stark was pulling him closer, trying to get his tongue to breach Steve’s lips. Something wasn’t computing. The plan was <em>not</em> supposed to go this way.</p><p>When Steve finally pulled back, Stark looked up at him with a confused but smug smile. “Hello to you too, honey,” he purred out sweetly at Steve, one hand leaving its place to caress Steve’s cheek. On instinct, Steve turned his head to place a kiss to his wrist. <em>This wasn’t supposed to happen</em>.</p><p>“Stark, mind explaining what’s going on here?” Steve heard Strange ask. At least someone seemed surprised by the turn of events.</p><p>“Mind bringing me back to an upright position, babe? I know <em>you</em> can do this all day, but I’m old, and my back is cramping.” Stark smiled before giving him one last kiss. Steve righted him, but didn’t move away from Stark, like some part of his mind was telling him this was where he belonged.</p><p>“So, Cap and I have been dating for a few months now. We just kept it from all of you, ‘cause we weren’t sure how serious it was. Didn’t want to mess up the team.”</p><p>“<em>Dating</em>? But you two HATE each other!”</p><p>“See, we thought that too. And then we got into a screaming match after that fight with Baron Mordo, and one thing led to another and we were fuc-“</p><p>“For the love of all things sacred, please stop talking now.”</p><p>“Guess Cap here decided he was done hiding,” Stark shrugged, placing a hand on Steve’s chest.</p><p>Steve had listened to the explanation, once again noting how right it felt. A wave of frustration came over him and was gone just as fast. A chill ran down his spine and then...</p><p>Steve blinked a few times, and then looked around. What in the world had just happened?</p><p>“Tony?” He looked over to his partner, getting his bearings. He knew he was the one who’d grabbed Tony and kissed him in front of his guests, but he also didn’t recall doing it voluntarily. “I think something happened when I went out for my run.”</p><p>“Considering you were gone for less than 10 minutes, I kinda figured,” Tony answered.</p><p>“There was someone outside the Tower. I can’t quite remember though.” Steve tried to search his brain for more, but the memory was fuzzy, hazy.</p><p>“JARVIS?”</p><p>Within seconds a video feed appeared on the room’s television, showing them Steve walking out of the tower. While he was busy apologizing to someone he’d accidentally bumped into, someone behind him seemingly cast some sort of spell on Steve. He promptly turned around and came back inside.</p><p>“Isn’t that one of Dormammu’s minions?” Tony asked Dr. Strange.</p><p>“It is. Captain, I think you were the victim of some mind control.”</p><p>“How is that possible? Why would they have me kissing Tony?”</p><p>“That, I do not know. But based on previous altercations, it seems to be the only logical explanation.”</p><p>Steve sighed heavily, turning back to Tony. “Have I mentioned how much I hate magic?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>